Cardan joints have been utilized in vehicle steering systems. A problem with cardan joints is that road debris can strike and degrade the cardan joint. Also, some of the road debris may become embedded on the cardan joint which increases a turning effort of a vehicle steering system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cardan joint assembly having a cardan joint protector device that deflects road debris from the cardan joint assembly.